


Fan Art for supercalvin's First Time's the Charm

by darlingstars



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Dildos, Fanart, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Other, Sex Toys, improvised vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10388307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingstars/pseuds/darlingstars
Summary: Fan art for supercalvin's First Time's the Charm"He climbed onto the dryer, and positioned himself before sinking down. Oh that website had been right, he could feel the vibrations everywhere. A flush ran down his chest and his nipples hardening. He neglected his cock, determined to last longer than he had before. With his hands behind himself and his feet flat on the dryer, he rode the dildo slowly so he could feel every second of it."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supercalvin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalvin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [First Time's the Charm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896661) by [supercalvin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalvin/pseuds/supercalvin). 



This is my first fanart! :D you can see more of my stuff at [sassypurplefiend](http://www.sassypurplefiend.tumblr.com)


End file.
